Favorite movie from each director
Just the results Mike Newell (49 votes) 1. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (57.1%) 2. Donnie Brasco (26.5%) 3. Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (8.2%) ----------------------------------------------------- Milos Forman (35 votes) 1. One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (57.1%) 2. Amadeus (20%) 3. Man on the Moon (11.4%) ---- David Gordon Green (37 votes) 1. Pineapple Express (83.8%) t2. All the Real Girls (8.1%) t2. Your Highness (8.1%) ---- Stanley Kramer (24 votes) 1. It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World (70.8%) 2. Judgment at Nuremberg (16.7%) 3. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (8.3%) ---- Shawn Levy (38 votes) 1. Night at the Museum (29%) 2. Real Steel (21.1%) 3. Big Fat Liar (15.8%) ---- Luc Besson (44 votes) 1. Léon: The Professional (54.6%) 2. The Fifth Element (36.4%) t3. Subway (2.3%) t3. The Big Blue (2.3%) t3. Nikita (2.3%) t3. Joan of Arc (2.3%) ---- Jim Sheridan (25 votes) 1. My Left Foot (40%) 2. Get Rich or Die Tryin' (20%) 3. In the Name of the Father (16%) ---- Mark Waters (48 votes) 1. Mean Girls (83.3%) t2. Just Like Heaven (4.2%) t2. The Spiderwick Chronicles (4.2%) ---- Frank Capra (35 votes) 1. It's a Wonderful Life (40%) 2. Mr. Smith Goes to Washington (31.4%) 3. It Happened One Night (17.1%) ---- Donald Petrie (32 votes) 1. Ri¢hie Ri¢h (31.3%) 2. Miss Congeniality (28.1%) 3. Grumpy Old Men (21.9%) ---- Mike Nichols (30 votes) 1. The Graduate (40%) 2. Charlie Wilson's War (16.7%) t3. Catch-22 (13.3%) t3. Closer (13.3%) ---- Matthew Vaughn (50 votes) 1. X-Men: First Class (52%) 2. Kick-Ass (32%) 3. Layer Cake (10%) ---- Peyton Reed (36 votes) 1. Yes Man (52.8%) 2. Bring It On (33.3%) 3. The Break-Up (11.1%) ---- Ben Affleck (71 votes) 1. The Town (40.9%) 2. Argo (39.4%) 3. Gone Baby Gone (19.7%) ---- Jon Turteltaub (61 votes) . 1. Cool Runnings (40.1%) 2. National Treasure (37.7%) 3. 3 Ninjas (8.2%) ---- Don Bluth (74 votes) 1. The Land Before Time (39.2%) 2. The Secret of NIMH (14.9%) t3. An American Tail (12.2%) t3. All Dogs Go to Heaven (12.2%) ---- Sam Mendes (67 votes) 1. American Beauty (49.3%) 2. Skyfall (31.3%) 3. Road to Perdition (11.9%) ---- Nancy Meyers (28 votes) 1. The Parent Trap (60.7%) 2. What Women Want (21.4%) t3. Something's Gotta Give (7.1%) t3. The Holiday (7.1%) ---- Anthony Minghella (21 votes) 1. The Talented Mr. Ripley (52.4%) 2. Cold Mountain (23.8%) 3. The English Patient (19.1%) ---- Guillermo del Toro (71 votes) 1. Pan's Labyrinth (67.6%) 2. Hellboy II: The Golden Army (12.7%) 3. Hellboy (9.9%) ---- Taylor Hackford (27 votes) 1. The Devil's Advocate (40.7%) 2. Ray (22.2%) 3. An Officer and a Gentleman (18.5%) ---- Spike Lee (49 votes) 1. Do the Right Thing (32.7%) 2. Inside Man (30.6%) 3. Malcolm X (18.4%) ---- Curtis Hanson (32 votes) 1. L.A. Confidential (78.1%) 2. 8 Mile (15.6%) 3. The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (3.1%) ---- Alfonso Cuarón (62 votes) 1. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (46.8%) 2. Children of Men (40.3%) 3. Y tu mamá también (8.1%) ---- Louis Leterrier (36 votes) 1. The Transporter (33.3%) 2. The Incredible Hulk (30.1%) 3. Transporter 2 (16.7%) ---- Sydney Pollack (24 votes) 1. Tootsie (29.2%) t2. They Shoot Horses, Don't They? (12.5%) t2. Out of Africa (12.5%) t2. The Interpreter (12.5%) ---- Joe Wright (30 votes) 1. Atonement (43.3%) 2. Hanna (23.3%) 3. Pride & Prejudice (16.7%) ---- James L. Brooks (29 votes) 1. As Good as It Gets (62.1%) 2. Terms of Endearment (13.8%) 3. Broadcast News (10.3%) ---- Frank Coraci (46 votes) 1. The Waterboy (41.3%) 2. The Wedding Singer (28.3%) 3. Click (21.7%) ---- Michel Gondry (48 votes) 1. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (70.8%) 2. Be Kind Rewind (14.6%) 3. The Green Hornet (10.4%) ---- George A. Romero (39 votes) 1. Dawn of the Dead (61.5%) 2. Night of the Living Dead (23.1%) 3. Creepshow (7.7%) ---- Barry Sonnenfeld (49 votes) 1. Men in Black (63.3%) 2. Get Shorty (12.2%) 3. The Addams Family (8.2%) ---- Pedro Almodovar (15 votes) 1. Volver (40%) 2. Bad Education (20%) t3. Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown (13.3%) t3. The Skin I Live In (13.3%) ---- Marc Forster (37 votes) 1. Stranger Than Fiction (43.2%) 2. Quantum of Solace (21.6%) 3. Finding Neverland (18.9%) ---- Simon West (45 votes) 1. Con Air (62.2%) 2. The Expendables 2 (17.8%) 3. Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (15.6%) ---- Paul Thomas Anderson (54 votes) 1. There Will Be Blood (48.2%) 2. Boogie Nights (25.9%) 3. Magnolia (20.4%) ---- Alex Proyas (56 votes) 1. I, Robot (41.1%) 2. Dark City (37.5%) 3. The Crow (14.3%) ---- George Clooney (45 votes) 1. Good Night, and Good Luck. (35.6%) 2. The Ides of March (31.1%) 3. Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (24.4%) ---- George Miller (46 votes) 1. Babe: Pig in the City (30.4%) 2. Mad Max (23.9%) 3. Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior (19.6%) ---- Jon Favreau (80 votes) 1. Iron Man (70%) 2. Elf (22.5%) t3. Zathura (2.5%) t3. Iron Man 2 (2.5%) t3. Cowboys & Aliens (2.5%) ---- Charlie Chaplin (40 votes) 1. The Great Dictator (35%) 2. Modern Times (27.5%) 3. City Lights (12.5%) ---- Wolfgang Petersen (59 votes) 1. The NeverEnding Story (28.8%) 2. Air Force One (23.7%) 3. Das Boot (18.6%) ---- Paul Greengrass (39 votes) 1. The Bourne Ultimatum (38.5%) 2. The Bourne Supremacy (30.8%) 3. United 93 (23.1%) ---- Frank Darabont (69 votes) 1. The Shawshank Redemption (63.2%) 2. The Mist (18.8%) 3. The Green Mile (15.9%) ---- Brett Ratner (51 votes) 1. Rush Hour (43.1%) 2. Red Dragon (19.6%) 3. Rush Hour 2 (17.7%) ---- Joel Schumacher (79 votes) 1. Batman & Robin (22.8%) 2. Phone Booth (17.8%) 3. Falling Down (16.5%) ---- Alejandro González Iñárritu (26 votes) 1. Babel (46.2%) 2. 21 Grams (30.8%) 3. Amores perros (19.2%) ---- Barry Levinson (50 votes) 1. Rain Man (36%) 2. Good Morning, Vietnam (24%) t3. The Natural (10%) t3. Sleepers (10%) ---- Andrew Niccol (34 votes) 1. Gattaca (61.8%) 2. Lord of War (29.4%) 3. In Time (8.8%) ---- Ben Stiller (120 votes) 1. Zoolander (57.5%) 2. Tropic Thunder (30.8%) 3. The Cable Guy (9.2%) ---- John Huston (39 votes) 1. The Maltese Falcon (41%) 2. The African Queen (18%) 3. Moulin Rouge (15.4%) ---- Henry Selick (60 votes) 1. The Nightmare Before Christmas (53.3%) 2. Coraline (28.3%) 3. James and the Giant Peach (16.7%) ---- Wes Craven (59 votes) 1. Scream (47.5%) 2. A Nightmare on Elm Street (32.2%) 3. New Nightmare (8.5%) ---- Spike Jonze (49 votes) 1. Being John Malkovich (55.1%) 2. Adaptation. (28.6%) 3. Where the Wild Things Are (16.3%) ---- Bryan Singer (68 votes) 1. The Usual Suspects (48.5%) 2. X-Men 2: X-Men United (33.8%) 3. X-Men (11.8%) ---- Paul Verhoeven (56 votes) 1. Total Recall (39.3%) 2. RoboCop (25%) 3. Starship Troopers (21.4%) ---- Edward Zwick (33 votes) 1. The Last Samurai (36.4%) 2. Blood Diamond (24.2%) 3. Glory (21.2%) ---- Terrence Malick (31 votes) 1. The Thin Red Line (41.9%) 2. The Tree of Life (38.7%) 3. Badlands (12.9%) ---- Guy Ritchie (83 votes) 1. Snatch (37.4%) 2. Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (33.7%) 3. Sherlock Holmes (24.1%) ---- David Lean (26 votes) 1. Lawrence of Arabia (30.8%) 2. The Bridge on the River Kwai (26.9%) 3. Doctor Zhivago (15.4%) ---- J.J. Abrams (94 votes) 1. Star Trek (75.5%) 2. Super 8 (19.2%) 3. Mission: Impossible III (5.3%) ---- Lars von Trier (31 votes) 1. Melancholia (32.3%) 2. Dogville (22.6%) 3. Dancer in the Dark (19.4%) ---- James Mangold (35 votes) 1. 3:10 to Yuma (51.4%) 2. Identity (17.1%) 3. Walk the Line (14.3%) ---- Sidney Lumet (45 votes) 1. 12 Angry Men (57.8%) 2. Dog Day Afternoon (15.6%) 3. Network (11.1%) ---- Mel Brooks (129 votes) 1. Spaceballs (30.2%) 2. Blazing Saddles (20.2%) 3. Young Frankenstein (17.8%) ---- Stephen Daldry (25 votes) 1. Billy Elliot (44%) t2. The Hours (20%) t2. The Reader (20%) ---- Akira Kurosawa (57 votes) 1. Seven Samurai (57.9%) 2. Yojimbo (14%) 3. Rashômon (12.3%) ---- Judd Apatow (77 votes) 1. The 40 Year Old Virgin (57.1%) 2. Knocked Up (33.8%) 3. Funny People (9.1%) ---- Tony Scott (60 votes) 1. Top Gun (38.3%) 2. Man on Fire (20%) 3. True Romance (15%) ---- Gore Verbinski (71 votes) 1. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (66.2%) 2. The Ring (8.5%) t3. The Mexican (7%) t3. Rango (7%) ---- Billy Wilder (40 votes) 1. Sunset Blvd. (30%) 2. Some Like It Hot (27.5%) 3. Double Indemnity (22.5%) ---- Michael Moore (67 votes) 1. Bowling for Columbine (28.4%) 2. Canadian Bacon (26.9%) 3. Sicko (16.4%) ---- Alexander Payne (33 votes) 1. The Descendants (36.4%) 2. Sideways (24.2%) 3. About Schmidt (21.2%) ---- Richard Donner (60 votes) 1. The Goonies (36.7%) t2. Lethal Weapon (13.3%) t2. Scrooged (13.3%) ---- Zack Snyder (88 votes) 1. 300 (44.3%) 2. Watchmen (26.1%) 3. Dawn of the Dead (21.6%) ---- Ingmar Bergman (27 votes) 1. The Seventh Seal (48.2%) 2. Persona (11.1%) t3. Wild Strawberries (7.4%) t3. The Virgin Spring (7.4%) t3. Cries and Whispers (7.4%) ---- Paul W.S. Anderson (63 votes) 1. Mortal Kombat (52.4%) 2. Resident Evil (15.9%) 3. Event Horizon (12.7%) ---- Roman Polanski (64 votes) 1. Chinatown (35.9%) 2. The Pianist (26.6%) 3. Rosemary's Baby (15.6%) ---- John McTiernan (59 votes) 1. Die Hard (50.9%) 2. Predator (25.4%) 3. Die Hard: With a Vengeance (8.5%) ---- Wolfgang Reitherman (69 votes) 1. The Jungle Book (21.7%) 2. 101 Dalmatians (18.8%) t3. Robin Hood (17.4%) t3. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (17.4%) ---- John Carpenter (70 votes) 1. Big Trouble in Little China (27.1%) 2. The Thing (22.9%) 3. Escape from New York (17.1%) ---- Peter Weir (58 votes) 1. The Truman Show (63.8%) 2. Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (15.5%) 3. Dead Poets Society (13.8%) ---- Edgar Wright (107 votes) 1. Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (38.3%) 2. Shaun of the Dead (34.6%) 3. Hot Fuzz (27.1%) ---- Martin Campbell (87 votes) 1. GoldenEye (42.5%) 2. Casino Royale (40.2%) t3. The Mask of Zorro (4.6%) t3. Green Lantern (4.6%) ---- Quentin Tarantino (130 votes) 1. Pulp Fiction (42.3%) 2. Kill Bill Volume 1 (18.5%) 3. Reservoir Dogs (17.7%) ---- Cameron Crowe (56 votes) 1. Jerry Maguire (32.1%) 2. Almost Famous (28.6%) 3. Vanilla Sky (25%) ---- Ivan Reitman (59 votes) 1. Ghostbusters (71.2%) 2. Kindergarten Cop (17%) t3. Stripes (3.4%) t3. Junior (3.4%) ---- Alfred Hitchcock (73 votes) 1. Psycho (27.4%) 2. Rear Window (20.6%) 3. North by Northwest (16.4%) ---- John Hughes (92 votes) 1. Ferris Bueller's Day Off (43.5%) 2. The Breakfast Club (27.2%) 3. Uncle Buck (9.8%) ---- John Landis (79 votes) 1. The Blues Brothers (38%) 2. National Lampoon's Animal House (25.3%) t3. ¡Three Amigos! (8.9%) t3. Coming to America (8.9%) ---- David Cronenberg (52 votes) 1. A History of Violence (21.2%) 2. The Fly (19.2%) 3. Eastern Promises (15.4%) ---- Steven Soderbergh (73 votes) 1. Ocean's Eleven (58.9%) 2. Traffic (12.3%) 3. The Informant! (6.9%) ---- Todd Phillips (61 votes) 1. The Hangover (50.8%) 2. Old School (29.5%) 3. Road Trip (9.8%) ---- Ron Howard (83 votes) 1. A Beautiful Mind (33.7%) 2. Apollo 13 (31.3%) 3. Willow (12.1%) ---- Jay Roach (66 votes) 1. Meet the Parents (30.3%) 2. Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (28.8%) 3. Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (25.8%) ---- Roland Emmerich (81 votes) 1. Independence Day (51.2%) 2. The Patriot (19.8%) 3. Stargate (12.4%) ---- Jason Reitman (69 votes) 1. Thank You for Smoking (39.1%) 2. Juno (31.9%) 3. Up in the Air (26.1%) ---- David Zucker (70 votes) 1. Airplane! (58.6%) 2. BASEketball (18.6%) 3. The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! (10%) ---- Michael Mann (70 votes) 1. Heat (30%) t2. The Last of the Mohicans (24.3%) t2. Collateral (24.3%) ---- Harold Ramis (81 votes) 1. Groundhog Day (65.4%) 2. Caddyshack (13.6%) t3. Vacation (4.9%) t3. Bedazzled (4.9%) ---- Robert Rodriguez (87 votes) 1. Sin City (36.8%) 2. Spy Kids (16.1%) 3. From Dusk Till Dawn (11.5%) ---- Tom Shadyac (59 votes) 1. Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (44.1%) 2. Liar Liar (27.1%) 3. Bruce Almighty (20.3%) ---- M. Night Shyamalamadingdong (139 votes) 1. The Sixth Sense (48.2%) 2. Unbreakable (25.2%) 3. The Last Airbender (12.2%) ---- Kevin Smith (114 votes) 1. Dogma (36%) 2. Clerks. (23.7%) t3. Mallrats (9.7%) t3. Chasing Amy (9.7%) ---- Francis Ford Coppola (70 votes) 1. The Godfather (34.3%) 2. Apocalypse Now (31.4%) 3. The Godfather Part II (20%) ---- Joe Johnston (93 votes) 1. Captain America: The First Avenger (33.3%) 2. Jumanji (28%) 3. Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (20.4%) ---- Gus Van Sant (51 votes) 1. Good Will Hunting (64.7%) t2. Elephant (9.8%) t2. Milk (9.8%) ---- Michael Bay (112 votes) 1. The Rock (32.1%) 2. Transformers (13.4%) t3. Armageddon (12.5%) t3. Bad Boys II (12.5%) ---- Rob Reiner (87 votes) 1. The Princess Bride (55.2%) 2. This Is Spinal Tap (18.4%) 3. Stand by Me (12.6%) ---- Robert Zemeckis (91 votes) 1. Back to the Future (35.2%) 2. Forrest Gump (27.5%) 3. Who Framed Roger Rabbit (20.9%) ---- Oliver Stone (57 votes) 1. Platoon (33.3%) 2. Natural Born Killers (29.8%) t3. Wall Street (12.3%) t3. JFK (12.3%) ---- Sam Raimi (115 votes) 1. Spider-Man 2 (29.6%) t2. Army of Darkness (18.3%) t2. Spider-Man (18.3%) ---- Farrelly brothers (69 votes) 1. Dumb and Dumber (46.4%) 2. There's Something About Mary (15.9%) t3. Kingpin (7.3%) t3. Me, Myself & Irene (7.3%) t3. Osmosis Jones (7.3%) t3. Shallow Hal (7.3%) ---- Sergio Leone (53 votes) 1. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (66%) 2. Once Upon a Time in the West (11.3%) t3. A Fistful of Dollars (7.6%) t3. For a Few Dollars More (7.6%) ---- Brad Bird (102 votes) 1. The Incredibles (41.2%) 2. The Iron Giant (27.5%) 3. Ratatouille (18.6%) ---- Peter Jackson (122 votes) 1. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (32%) 2. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (29.5%) 3. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (16.4%) ---- David Lynch (64 votes) 1. Mulholland Dr. (32.8%) 2. The Elephant Man (17.2%) 3. Dune (14.1%) ---- Chris Colombus (105 votes) 1. Home Alone (32.4%) 2. Mrs. Doubtfire (20%) 3. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (15.2%) ---- Woody Allen (49 votes) 1. Midnight in Paris (30.6%) 2. Annie Hall (26.5%) t3. Match Point (8.2%) t3. Vicky Cristina Barcelona (8.2%) ---- Terry Gilliam (81 votes) 1. Monty Python and the Holy Grail (48.2%) 2. Brazil (14.8%) 3. Twelve Monkeys (13.6%) ---- Tim Burton (111 votes) 1. Edward Scissorhands (25.2%) 2. Big Fish (16.2%) 3. Batman (11.7%) ---- Wes Anderson (56 votes) 1. Fantastic Mr. Fox (30.4%) 2. The Royal Tenenbaums (23.2%) t3. Rushmore (14.3%) t3. The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (14.3%) ---- Christopher Nolan (171 votes) 1. The Dark Knight (29.2%) 2. Inception (24.6%) 3. Memento (24%) ---- Hayao Miyazaki (90 votes) 1. Princess Mononoke (31.1%) 2. Spirited Away (24.4%) 3. Howl's Moving Castle (10%) ---- Darren Aronofsky (86 votes) 1. Requiem for a Dream (39.5%) 2. Black Swan (26.7%) 3. The Wrestler (16.3%) ---- James Cameron (117 votes) 1. Terminator 2: Judgment Day (47.9%) t2. Aliens (14.5%) t2. Titanic (14.5%) ---- John Musker & Ron Clements (58 votes) 1. Aladdin - 58.6% 2. The Great Mouse Detective - 19% 3. Hercules - 12.1% ---- Clint Eastwood (62 votes) 1. Gran Torino - 46.8% 2. Unforgiven - 19.4% t3. Mystic River - 8.1% t3. Million Dollar Baby - 8.1% ---- Ridley Scott (116 votes) 1. Gladiator - 31.9% 2. Blade Runner - 27.6% 3. Alien 21.6% ---- Danny Boyle (85 votes) 1. 28 Days Later - 30.6% t2. Trainspotting - 22.4% t2. Slumdog Millionaire - 22.4% ----------------------------------------------------- Coen brothers (105 votes) 1. The Big Lebowski - 37.1% 2. No Country for Old Men - 21% t3. Fargo - 13.3% t3. O Brother, Where Art Thou? - 13.3% ----------------------------------------------------- Steven Spielberg (115 votes) 1. Jurassic Park - 27.8% 2. Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade - 13.9% t3. Raiders of the Lost Ark - 13% t3. Schindler's List - 13% ----------------------------------------------------- David Fincher (95 votes) 1. Fight Club - 40% 2. Se7en - 27.4% 3. The Social Network - 14.7% ----------------------------------------------------- Stanley Kubrick (97 votes) 1. Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb - 21.7% 2. A Clockwork Orange - 19.6% 3. The Shining - 18.6% ----------------------------------------------------- Martin Scorsese (99 votes) 1. Goodfellas - 30.3% 2. The Departed - 24.2% 3. Taxi Driver - 17.2%